


Taming the Wolf

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, F/M, Fear, Femdom, Kissing, Love, Lube, Magic, Oral Sex, Passion, Pegging, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: After a particularly rough full moon, Remus awakes to find that Tonks is afraid of him. He attempts to surrender control to her as a show of trust.Written for my friend, J.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about Lupin and Tonks or what their relationship is like, but I hope it turned out okay. Feel free to leave comments.

Friday, June 20th, 1997 was a full moon.

When the sun rose on Saturday, Remus Lupin was frantic. He could hardly recall what had happened the night before until he laid eyes on his girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks, who was sitting in the kitchen of their small home. (Remus had always hated the titles girlfriend and boyfriend. He felt they were childish and it reminded him of the age difference between them.) Her back was turned to him. He could see her trembling from where he stood in the doorway; little droplets of coffee were being shaken from the cup in her right hand. Worse, her hair was a sad, mousey brown. 

It felt like he was standing there for an eternity. It would’ve been easy to turn and leave. To run away and never come back. It would’ve been better for everyone that way. Remus recalled the many, many times he’d attempted to push her away. Tonks had always fought him, always insisted that his condition didn’t matter to her… nor his age or (lack of) wealth… she had never run before, but she’d also never looked so shaken up after a full moon with him. 

Tonks was so traumatized he was certain she hadn’t noticed his presence. He’d _frightened_ her. Merlin, had he hurt her? By the way she was shaking, it seemed like a possibility. In fact, further inspection revealed that the back of her shirt was torn in several places; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see what the rest of her looked like. Why hadn’t she left? 

It took every ounce of courage in him to take that first step into the kitchen and towards the young witch. He was quiet, hesitant as he approached her, almost as if he was approaching a wild animal. Remus immediately sensed the irony there. 

“Dora,” he finally choked out as he closed the gap between them and put a hand on her shoulder. 

The way Tonks flinched in response made Remus’ heart sink. He immediately withdrew his hand and stepped back. 

When she turned to look up at him, he could see in her eyes that she was terrified. What worried him most was the fact that she forced a small smile and tried to greet him in her usual way, “Good morning, darling. W-would you like breakfast? What shall we do today?” Even her voice shook. She attempted to set down her cup of coffee as she stood and barely missed the table. It slipped from her fingers and shattered loudly on the ground, splashing hot liquid everywhere. In her panicked state, she dropped to her knees and attempted to pick up the pieces with her hands rather than using magic.

“Dora, stop,” Remus said calmly, joining her on the floor. He gently put his hands over hers in an attempt to still them. “It’s alright,” he told her, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. 

It was then that Nymphadora broke down. The small pieces of ceramic fell from her fingers and she slumped forward, shoulders trembling. She was crying. Her heart raced. Remus’ hands on hers felt like a trap and she was afraid to move… afraid of him… something she’d _never_ felt, something she told him she’d _never_ feel. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus finally managed, his green eyes welling with tears as he watched the one person he loved most shy away from him. “I’m sorry. You’re frightened. Have I hurt you?”

“No,” Tonks lied, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze. It was unlike her to be anything but direct, but she was having difficulty processing these new feelings. 

“I-I understand… if you need to leave. If y-you… don’t feel safe, you should go.”

“Never.”

 _Stubborn as ever,_ Remus thought, completely unsure of how to remedy the situation. Selfishly, he was relieved at her response despite knowing that it would be better for her to be as far away from him as possible. She wasn’t going to leave, but how could she stay while she was so afraid of him? He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying not to let out a sob himself as she pulled away from him. “Let me take care of this,” he murmured, releasing her hands so that he could access his wand and begin cleaning the mess. “I’ll make breakfast. You should… go take a bath. Relax.” 

Tonks left the kitchen without another word. On her way out, Remus noted that her pants were torn and there was a large scratch on the back of her leg. He _had_ hurt her. Merlin, it was a miracle he hadn’t bitten her. He sighed and directed the shards of mug into the trash, then flicked his wand at the cabinets and summoned some cookware for breakfast. 

Nymphadora wasn’t leaving him. But if Remus ever wanted her to trust him again, to feel safe around him again, he’d have to surrender control to her.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Tonks had finished with her bath, dressed, and made her way back to the kitchen, Remus had prepared all of her favorites. A plate stacked high with pancakes was at her usual spot. He felt guilty, as if he was trying to bribe her, but it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Remus to cook for the witch. They took care of each other; that’s just how it was. He gave her space for the rest of the day because, even though she tried desperately to act like everything was normal, Remus could tell she was still shaken up.

And why shouldn’t she be? Remus didn’t remember the details of his transformation from the night before, but he knew what he was like during the full moon: ravenous, aggressive, unaware of right and wrong. Had he turned on Tonks? He was usually able to get her away in time, but she often protested. Maybe she’d hung around for too long. _Bloody hell…_ This was _exactly_ why Remus had often questioned their relationship. He truly loved Nymphadora and it was for that reason that he constantly feared for her safety. Though he was certain that the horror she’d experienced the night before was greater than he could imagine, his heart ached as well. But she was still there, in the tiny home they shared. She hadn’t left. For that, he was grateful.

Eventually night rolled around. After some time away from the house, Remus returned to find Tonks sitting in a large armchair, reading a book on advanced dueling. 

“I’m certain you know that book front to back by now,” Remus commented awkwardly, running a free hand through his messy brown locks. His other hand was gripping the handles of a smallish paper bag. 

Tonks looked up with a tired smile. “I suppose you’re right,” she said softly. She then closed the book and set it on the end table.

“Will you come with me?” Remus held out a hand. 

“Come with you?” 

“To bed,” Remus added softly. 

“Remus, I don't know if that's a good idea." 

Remus' heart sank even though he'd been expecting such a response. His hand dropped sadly to his side.Their intimate life had always been full and adventurous; despite the age gap, Remus could keep up with Tonks' libido easily. The only negative emotion ever associated with their sex was Remus' occasional fear of getting her pregnant, but now.. now she didn't even want to be near him. 

"I.. I know I scared you.. and I know you don't feel like you can trust me right now. But.. would you _please_ come? I'd like to show you something," Remus pleaded softly, not daring move any closer to her. "A-and if you still don't think it's a good idea, I'll sleep on the couch. I can even go somewhere else, you can have the house to you--"

"You're not leaving," Tonks said firmly, having a great deal of experience with halting this type of talk. "This is _your home._ " The couch, maybe. But he wasn't leaving. Suddenly she stood, "Show me."

They quietly made their way up the stairs and to their bedroom, Remus gripping his paper bag the whole time. His palms were sweaty. 

When they entered the room, Remus was sure to leave the door open. He didn't want her to feel like she was trapped. Even though they were in their safe, sacred space, he made sure to give her extra room. 

"I've been.. thinking.. about how to fix this," he began. 

"It was an accident, Remus," Tonks said softly, looking up at her partner who was easily half a foot taller than her. Despite her attempt at certainty, her voice still wavered. It felt like he was towering over her. 

"I know I'm wild," Remus told her seriously, "and difficult.. and out of control.. I know I must seem like a monster to you now. I see it, you can hardly look at me. I don't know how you love me, but I know you do. I've been thinking of how to show you that.. the _other_ part of me doesn't run the show."

"Remus.."

"Here," he murmured, holding out the bag. His cheeks were already flushed pink. 

Tonks retrieved it with an unsteady hand, entirely unsure of what to expect. When she peered inside, her eyes widened. "Is this--"

"Yes."

"Did you get it from--"

"Yes." There really was only one magical sex shop.

"But that's in Knockturn Alley."

"Yes," Remus said again, swallowing hard as he realized the trouble he had gone through to retrieve the item. 

"I thought you didn't want to.."

"I did.. I do.. I was nervous. But I trust you completely."

Tonks, in a mixture of amazement and surprise, removed the item from the bag and let the paper fall to the floor. It was an intricately made leather strap-on harness equipped with a decently sized black dildo. She had mentioned her interest in such a toy several times, but Remus had always been too shy. Now, however, seemed like the perfect time. "Are you certain? Remus, what.. how.."

"Positive," he breathed. "Whatever you want. You're in control. I'm yours."


	3. Chapter 3

When Tonks closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Remus', he felt an enormous weight lift off of his chest. She hadn't rejected him and for that, he was thankful. 

"Thank you," he murmured against her lips. 

"Don't thank me yet," Tonks smiled mischievously as she broke the kiss, a slight pink tint returning to her hair. 

Remus found himself amazed at just how beautiful Nymphadora was when she smiled. Breathtaking. His heart pounded in his chest though as he realized what he had just given her permission to do. _She_ was in control now and so, he would follow her lead. 

He felt relieved as she reached forward and began unbuttoning his shirt, but was unsure of what to do with his own hands. For her to flinch or shy away from him while they were being intimate would've completely destroyed him, so he tried to do as little as possible without her instruction. They hung limply at his sides as she worked his shirt off, then placed her hands on his bare chest. Remus was a tall, lanky man, and his torso was lean muscle with a trail of light brown fur that disappeared into his waistband. He placed a hand over one of hers to still her trembling and closed his eyes, the thudding of his heart overpowering all other sounds in the room. 

"What if I hurt you?" Tonks asked suddenly, looking up at her partner with concern. 

Remus' eyes snapped open. _I probably deserve it._ "You won't," he told her seriously. "I trust you." 

Without replying, the pink-haired witch pressed her forehead to Remus' chest and exhaled shakily. Her hands slid down his abdomen and settled on the waistband of his pants, where she slowly began undoing his belt. Soon, she slid his trousers to the ground, then lifted her head to meet his gaze as she placed a hand over the front of his boxers. 

Remus was already half hard and the contact made his cock twitch. He almost felt guilty about it; he had been trying to console his girlfriend, but the idea of her taking control of him had turned him on more than he had expected.

"Well then," Tonks smiled, squeezing the organ firmly. "What have we here?"

Remus swallowed hard. The slight contact almost had him panting. "An incredibly aroused man who is willing to do anything for you."

Tonks responded with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"Anything, Dora."


	4. Chapter 4

Remus stepped out of the puddle of clothes at his feet and looked to Tonks for her next instruction. But before he could ask, she’d pushed him down on the bed. He landed with an oomph! and wide eyes. Sure, Tonks had always been spirited, especially in bed, but the sudden force from her had surprised him. The wizard felt painfully vulnerable as he lay there in just his boxers, erection creating a tent in the fabric. 

Then, she was on him. Tonks pounced onto the bed, straddled his waist, and kissed him hungrily. She still trembled as if she felt Remus could turn on her at any moment. 

A growl escaped Remus’ lips and he instinctively snaked his hands under the witch’s shirt, desperately wanting to feel her skin against his. The full moon had caused them to feel miles apart and all he wanted was to be closer to her again. 

“Not so fast,” Tonks murmured against Remus’ neck. She reached into her back pocket and withdrew her wand. It took only a second for her to place a silent spell and bind Remus’ hands above his head. “I thought _I_ was in charge.”

“Y-you are,” he breathed, struggling slightly against his new restraints. “But—“ 

“But what?” She was smiling against his skin. 

“I need _more_ of you…” Remus pleaded, then boldly requested, “Sit on my face… please…” 

Nymphadora chuckled and climbed off of Remus. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” She stood next to the bed and removed her clothes, taunting him with each piece. First was the shirt, a long-sleeved striped article that Tonks love to wear on days she was lounging around at home. As she lifted it off of herself, she revealed a soft, pale midsection. Remus’ eyes traced the curve of her hips and he bit his lip in response; he wanted to rest his face against her skin.

Next, she unclasped her bra, but paused. 

An audible groan escaped Remus’ lips at the anticipation of seeing more of her naked body. “Please..”

“Y’ know, I quite like seeing you like this… completely powerless…” she purred as she slid the garment off of her arms. Her breasts were pert and round, with perky nipples of a dusty rose color. The orbs might as well have been glowing by the way Remus stared at them. He never tired of seeing her bare body and it was always an adventure, due to her ability to alter her appearance at-will. 

Soon Nymphadora was standing before him completely nude; she giggled as she watched Remus drink the sight in, especially when his gaze landed on her groin which sported cotton candy pink fuzz. “Do you think I taste like cotton candy, too?” she teased when she saw the wizard lick his lips hungrily. 

“I know you do,” Remus said with certainty. “Come here. I’m starving.” 

Tonks then tossed her wand onto the bed, next to the strap on that she’d set down earlier, and climbed back on. Before fulfilling Remus’ request, however, she yanked down his boxers and cast them aside. Although the older man’s appearance was static, unlike hers, she never tired of seeing his body either. His cock, especially, made her giddy; it was long, sizable, with a flushed pink head. The trail of light brown fur from his abdomen continued to its base, though it was mixed with a sprinkling of grey hair there. Remus would never believe her, but Tonks always insisted that she loved him being older than her. 

Soon she had flung one leg over either side of him; she was straddling his face while grasping his cock. But she held herself just out of reach.

Remus strained, willing himself closer to her cunt, tongue extended. 

“ _Lick._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

Remus tried desperately. What he would’ve given to be able to break free from the ties around his wrists. He managed one successful lunge and lapped at her clit hungrily. 

“Fuck!” Tonks gasped and promptly lowered herself onto his lips. 

_Just like cotton candy,_ Remus thought as he buried his face between her thighs. It was difficult with his hands bound; he wanted to grab her thighs, to plunge his fingers into her velvelty folds… still, he managed to lick her cunt expertly. He groaned against her flesh when the witch’s soft mouth made contact with his prick. 

They locked into a seemingly endless cycle of pleasure. They licked at each other hungrily, desperate to make the other tremble. Each moan and whimper elicited delivered delicious vibrations through the other’s body.

Remus felt lightheaded, struggling to breathe as he sucked on Tonks’ delicate pearl. He gasped as she took the entire length of his cock down her throat. When she removed her lips, however, he continued his ministrations.

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” Tonks breathed as she propped herself up and grabbed her wand. She flicked it at the nightstand and summoned a glass toy and vial of clear liquid. She ground herself onto Remus’ mouth as she worked, approaching her climax as she spread a liberal amount of lubricant on the butt plug. When she placed the pad of a moist finger on his puckered entrance, Remus groaned against her cunt. He knew what was coming next and he was desperate for it. 

“Mmmph!” Remus had slowed his licking, focused more now on the new sensation. 

“Relax darling,” Tonks told him as she slipped a digit inside of him. Then another. Once she had seated the toy between her partner’s cheeks, she climbed off of him and admired her handiwork.

There was Remus Lupin. Bound. Panting. Flushed. Mouth wet with her juices. Aching cock standing upright. He clenched involuntarily and cried out as the toy hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Tonks couldn’t help but giggle.

“D-don’t leave me like this,” he whimpered, trembling. 

“I thought I could do whatever I wanted,” Tonks reminded her, biting her lower lip as she drank in the sight of her powerless partner. He had been right; this did make him seem harmless and gods, was it sexy.

“Is this what you want?” Remus clenched his eyes shut, suddenly fearful that she wanted to leave him there as some sort of punishment. Again, his muscles contracted around the toy, and the tip brushed against his prostate, causing his entire body to jolt. The sound of buckles clinking together caused his eyes to snap open again and what he saw made him gasp.

Nymphadora was tightening the straps of the harness he’d gotten her and _Merlin,_ did she look like some sort of domineering warrior goddess. “Of course not, my handsome wolf,” she assured him as she secured the garment. The black phallus affixed to it commanded Remus’ attention. 

“Fuck…” he breathed.

“That’s the plan.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks was merciful and released Remus from his restraints, then directed him onto his hands and knees. He complied, his neglected, dripping cock hanging heavily between his legs. “No touching,” the witch told him as she positioned herself behind him on the bed. She ran her hands lovingly down his back and roughly gripped his cheeks, spreading them so that she could access the toy. She removed it gently with one hand while the other spread an ample amount of lubricant on the dildo. Once it was out, she wasted no time in positioning the tip of her new appendage at Remus’ now relaxed entrance.

Remus’ heart pounded in his ears. She was going to _fuck_ him… what had he gotten himself into?

“Ready, darling?” Tonks asked, giving his ass a playful squeeze. 

“Y-yes.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to. I don’t—”

“ _Fuck me, Tonks,_ ” Remus growled, his breathing ragged. 

With that, she thrust her hips forward and plunged herself deep into her partner, savoring the way he moaned as she hit his prostate. She withdrew and plunged in again. It took a few thrusts for her to get the hang of using her hips in that way, but eventually she was fucking him at a steady pace.

Remus, meanwhile, was beside himself. He was seeing stars, fingers tangled desperately in the sheets beneath them. It took everything in him not to touch himself or reach back to grab onto whatever bit of Tonks’ flesh he could reach. He felt completely vulnerable, but there was something delicious about being at Tonks’ mercy. As she continued to pound into him, he found that he could hardly breathe and was sure he’d explode if she kept it up. “Are – you – enjoying – this?” he panted, praying that she was. 

“You have no idea,” Tonks admitted, gripping his hips roughly as she increased her pace. The harness was brushing over her most sensitive parts and as she quickened her thrusting, she couldn’t help but moan. She laid an open hand onto Remus’ ass and the smack! echoed through the room.

“Fuck!” 

“What do you want?” Tonks purred, leaning forward so that she could whisper into his ear as she fucked him. “Tell me.”

“Touch – me,” he panted, gripping the sheets even harder now in an attempt not to do it himself. 

She nibbled on his earlobe lightly, “ _Beg._ ” 

Remus’ eyes widened, but he wasn’t above begging. Not then at least. “Please – please touch me –” he whimpered. “Please – I want – I _need_ you to – stroke – my – cock – ”

“Like this?” The witch wrapped a hand around her partner’s throbbing erection and began to pump it in time with her thrusting. “Mmmph, you’re so hard!” 

“God – fuck – yes,” Remus gasped, overwhelmed with sensation. “I can’t take it – I’m going to – I’m –”

“Not yet, darling,” Tonks told him sternly, immediately slowing her pace and loosening her grip on his cock.

Remus could’ve cried. She knew exactly how to keep him on the edge of an orgasm and since she was in control, she could probably keep him there forever if she wanted. When she sped up again, Remus found his entire body tense with the impending climax. Stray hairs were plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was struggling to hold himself up. 

But again, she slowed. 

“How do you like this?” Tonks asked curiously as she delivered languid, torturous thrusts into him. He could feel her breasts brushing against his back as she leaned over him, her breath hot on the back of his neck. 

“I love it,” he groaned, his vision swimming. “I love – it when – you fuck me.” Then he gasped, “Please let me come – please –”

“Alright, my darling wolf,” she agreed finally. But to Remus’ surprise (and initially, his dismay), she removed her hand from his prick and gently pulled herself out of him. “Lay down.” 

He didn’t argue, but once again heard the buckles being undone and a clinking sound as the harness was dropped to the floor. When he finally rolled onto his back, Tonks was climbing on top of him and promptly mounted his cock. Remus gasped as he was enveloped in tight heat. He reached up to rest his hands on her hips but stopped before they reached her skin, remembering Tonks’ rule about touching. 

To his relief, she grabbed his hands and guided them the rest of the way down onto her waist. “It’s okay,” she reassured him. “I know you won’t hurt me.” With that, she leaned down to kiss him tenderly and began riding his cock. 

Remus thrust upward into her desperately as he sucked her lower lip, panting into her mouth. Soon he was approaching his climax once again; it had been built up for so long that he felt like he might crumble once it finally crashed through him. He ran one hand lovingly between her thighs and massaged her clit as she bounced on top of him. 

“Oh, Remus!” Tonks breathed between kisses, on the verge of coming as well. 

“I’m –”

“Come for me,” Tonks panted, then threw her head back as she climax, pleasure thundering through every inch of her body. She dug her nails into her partners chest as she rode him, desperate for him to pump her full. 

And he did. Remus delivered a few powerful final thrusts before he spilled himself into her in the most surreal orgasm he’d ever experience. It felt like endless waves crashing within his body and he trembled as his thrusts slowed, gripping Tonks’ hips for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

When Remus’ eyes fluttered open again, his bubblegum haired goddess was still lying on top of him, breathing softly. He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

“Will you still do anything for me?” she asked curiously, her dark eyes meeting his.

“Of course.” 

“Marry me.”

“Dora, I’ve told you a million ti— ” 

“You said _anything_. Marry me.”


End file.
